Turned Human
by Fireburningflame
Summary: Help! Silverstream and all of the cats have been turned human but only Silverstream seems to remember their cat life! How can she save them from this twoleg curse? Will they ever be warriors again?
1. Morning

"Silverstream!" My father called.

I groaned, blinking sleep from my eyes. "Is it my turn to go on patrol already?"

I try to slip out of my nest, but something above me stopped me from doing so. I opened my blue eyes to find a twoleg gadget covering myself. It was soft and blue. Like a giant twoleg pelt.

"Patrol? Is that some highschool sling?" Crookedstar said.

I gasped, how had I gotten into a twoleg den? And why was Crookedstar so calm?! I slipped out of the twoleg pelt and my eyes widened.

"W-w-what am I?" I had twoleg paws! And twoleg feet! My bare skin was pink and I wore a blue one piece twoleg pelt.

I hurried out of bed and crawled on all fours to the frozen puddle twolegs looked through. I only had fur on the top of my head! It went down to my shoulders, in the colors of grey, silver, and a tinge of blue.

"Silverstream?" Crookedstar said, opening the door.

He was a twoleg two! His patch of fur was gingery yellow and his jaw was in some sort of hardened twoleg gadget.

"Dad, where are we? What happened to us?" I looked up at him. He even walked on his hind paws like a twoleg!

He blinked his green eyes in confusement. "What do you mean?" He grabbed my front paws with his own and hoisted me up.

I shifted my weight against my paws. Rocking back and forth. Gosh, how did twolegs stay like this?!

"You better hurry or you'll miss your first day of school."

I put a paw on the twoleg wall to keep myself from falling. "School? Is that some sort of apprentice training? I'm already a warrior."

He laughed and slapped me on the shoulder, causing me to floor to the floor. "Warrior? Apprentice? Patrols? What are you talking about? You know what, never mind. Just get ready for your first day of Riverclan Academy."

"Riverclan Academy?" I was so confused.

He grabbed my front paws and pulled me up again, letting out a sigh. "The one out of four? Don't you remember? There is Thunderclan High, Shadowclan Camp, and Windclan Elementary."

"What are you talking about? We gotta get out of here! What about Riverclan? Where is everyone?"

He looked so confused.

I let myself fall to the floor again. It was hopeless. Somehow, I had turned into a twoleg durring the night... Would I ever be a warrior again?


	2. The Bus- On The Way to School

I looked down the long thunderpath sort of thing. Crookedstar called it a driveway then looked at me like I was crazy. The green and blue twoleg pelt I had dressed myself in was hot and itchy. I was terribly desperate to take it off but I knew they would only think of me as mental.

Besides, I've never seen a twoleg go outside without their pelts.

A huge yellow monster came down the big thunderpath, stopping in front of the 'driveway'. It was bigger than ordinary monsters, longer too. It held other twolegs in its belly that looked surprisingly familiar.

I flinched, wanting to run away from this scary twoleg object but something stopped me. I **had **to figure out what happened and why everyone was a twoleg. This might be my only chance I got.

I strode over to the monster, telling myself I was crazy. I paused. How did twolegs get into these anyway?

Out of no where, these things from the side opened up, causing me to jump. I looked into the monster. It had what twolegs used to get from lower ground to higher ground in the front, stairs I think Crookedstar called them.

A full grown twoleg stared at me. She sat on something black and worn out, with some sort of strap keeping her on it.

I looked at the long grey fur atop her head. Those green eyes. She was really familiar.

"Greypool?" I asked.

Greypool blinked at me with a weird look on her face. "How do you know me? This is your first year here, right?"

I laughed. "Don't know you, ha! That's a good one! Of course I would remember someone from my own clan! Surely, you would remember your own clanmate!" I exclaimed, hoping to jog something from her memory.

She raised an eyebrow. "Clan? Er, never mind. You're holding up the drive. Get in if you're coming."

I looked at the stairs. Should I do it? I put one paw forward and before I knew it, I was staring into the long passage of seats filled with warriors who were so familiar but didn't seem to know me.

"Silverstream!" I heard someone yowl.

Mistyfoot! I would know that mew, I mean, um, voice anywhere.

I slid into the seat she was in. "At least you remember me. Do you know what happened?"

Mistyfoot tilted her head. "You mean how do I know you? We've only been friend since, like, forever!"

I shook my head, feeling my fur brush against my neck but something else. I put a paw to the thing and tried to get it off me. "I meant why are we two-" I stopped. The object seemed stuck to me and it REALLY hurt to pull on it.

Mistyfoot looked at my ear. "You're going to pull out your earring!"

"Earring?" I questioned.

Mistyfoot sighed. "Since when were you so dumb? Here." She took one of those frozen water things out of her pouch. "At least use a mirror if you try getting them off." She handed me it.

"Mier?" I replied, taking the object.

"Mirror, dumb butt!"

Dumb butt?

I looked into the 'mirror'. Oh my Starclan! The things, sorry, 'earrings' were supposively connected! I gasped. "I-It's inside of me!"

Mistyfoot rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Silverstream? Just because it is our first day of high school doesn't mean you have to act so dumb!"

I gritted my teeth, unused to my new appearence and now freaked out about the thing jammed in my ear. "High school?"

"Ugh!" Mistyfoot yowled in defeat. She took the mirror back and turned the other way.

I blinked in confusion. 'Why did Mistyfoot call me dumb butt instead of mousebrain? Why does no one remember being in a clan except me? What happened last night?' "How can twolegs live like this?" I said outloud.

Mistyfoot turned around and looked at me. "I know you're just acting, by the way you should think of joining drama club or something, but you can at least call people humans instead of toe legs or whatever."

"Humans?"

"Ugh!" Mistyfoot yowled again before turning around.

I stared at my hind paws. I don't know anything about the life of twol- humans.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two for ya. Hope you liked it even though it was kind of short. Silverstream is learning more about twolegs but she still doesn't know how to turn everything back to what it was. Don't worry though, it's only chapter two. Until next update. Bye.**


End file.
